Great Man, Revealed
by JoWashington
Summary: Kagome is going to America to finally see the Grave of her father, and meet those he was close with. Slight problem, her father's not dead. Second problem: He's the number two hero of Gotham City. Problem three: Now he has to show why he was declared dead to her family. NOTE:((POV's Added To All Chapters!)) Sorry 'bout earlier!
1. Background noise

I own nothing but the plot, apologies if you thought I did- but honestly, I'm broke.

Don't hate me. -JoWashington

On with the fic!

* * *

((Kagome POV))

I never knew who my father was, only that he loved both my brother and I greatly, but he couldn't be around us.

I knew him from pictures and from the smell of his cologne lingering on my blankets. He was born in Japan, but there were extenuating circumstances.

I only found out about who he was after he died.

He was a Police Officer, Deep Cover in the Yakuza. He'd been deep cover since before my brother was born.

My mother had told me that there were nights that he was able to come home and just Be with his family. But it was always after I fell asleep, I'd tried staying up late for him when my mother told me he came to see us late at night, but I always fell asleep before I saw him.

My father was a great man. A wonderful father even though I never saw him.

I would draw pictures for him, and leave them on my nightstand because I always fell asleep.

In the morning they were gone, in their place he would leave little notes on my bedside table stating that my pictures were amazing, that he was so proud of me, and that he loved me very much.

I still have the notes.

My father was a great man, and it was only after his death, years later that I was told who he really was. My father's name was Richard Greyson.

And I am finally going to see his grave.

In Gotham City. USA.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

I never saw my daughter when she was awake.

But she was amazing.

Her mother or Jii-san would send me video's through a link that Oracle had set up for me.

I saw my daughter Kagome laughing with her little friends on the playground, helping her weird Jii-san around the shrine as he handed her odd 'relics' (some of which I confiscated and took to Fate), helping her brother play soccer, (they were growing up far too fast), in a school play where a rude kid like-Damian had disrupted the play she was in.

Honestly, it was hilarious how furious she got. She took after my mother that way.

But it was the pictures that Jii-san sent me that had me in tears. My daughter was heartbroken, and there was nothing I could do to help that.

At sixteen she had scars in her eyes that I'd seen in Bruce's and my own, and even some of the other members of the League.

She was too young for eyes that old.

That was when Jii-san sent me a link.

She was coming.

To Gotham.

To see my Grave.

...

She was going to KILL me.

That was when I called Oracle.

* * *

((Barbara/Oracle POV))

When he called me I thought it was a joke.

Dick. Having. Kids.

Not possible.

But exceedingly possible.

Both of them took after him in personality: Outgoing, friendly, touchy-feely. The list went on.

But it was happening.

An hour later there was a convincing back-story.

Richard Greyson Police Detective was no longer dead, the League had come just in time, but he'd been in a coma. Something had awoken in his blood and kept him from aging he was Romani, though technically born in Japan.

Which was dumb but true.

I hate super-villains.

I re-directed her flight to Key-Stone City where Nightwing was currently dealing with some bad ju-juu at the airport.

I wanted to see how she'd react to a civilian area being attacked.

I was later berated by Batman.

And Alfred.

And Superman.

And by vid-link by Supergirl- how she Found out, I'm not sure I Want to Know.

...

Her flight re-fueled and landed in Gotham.

Where she was met at the airport by Alfred.

* * *

((Alfred POV))

She was a small thing, though she was part Japanese. I knew she'd been through an exceedingly long flight having been re-directed by Oracle to Key-Stone, but she almost hid it.

There was something about the young miss that drew me to her.

I knew that within the hour I would consider her to be a granddaughter.

There was just something about her that drew me in.

As a veteran of WWII, and an old MI-5 hack, I'd seen eyes and then I'd seen eyes. Her eyes however... They marked her as a seasoned war veteran, someone who had seen too many bodies buried, mothers and children killed, one who had lost someone she'd loved quite dearly.

It was something I'd seen in the mirror once too often as well as in the eyes of Master Bruce.

I had not come alone to the air-port; Master Damian came with me.

He didn't say a word when he met her, but nodded and helped her with her baggage and into the seat of the Limo.

When he introduced himself, he was astonishingly polite, and cordial, and- and everything that Master Bruce and I had wanted him to be towards others.

What was it about Kagome Greyson-Higurashi that changed his mind?

* * *

((Damian/Robin POV))

She was small, but her eyes were quick.

The butler noted my change in temperament, but I wasn't concerned.

This was someone that I could speak with as an equal.

She was going to be my Beloved.

* * *

((Bruce/Batman POV))

I watched through the CCTV as Damian met Kagome Greyson-Higurashi for the first time.

His meeting was cordial.

His meeting with her was sincere.

His meeting with her set me on edge.

The Son of the Bat and Talia Al-Guhl Liked Dick's daughter.

This had all the makings of a disaster.

Kent was told that this was family related and that neither I nor my 'Clan' would be working with the League for the next conceivable weeks.

Kent wished me luck.

I went for the aspirin.

* * *

((Kagome POV))

I finally landed in Gotham City after being briefly directed to Key-Stone City. Which was dumb because Key-Stone city, according to the digital map on the headrest in front of me, was two more hours of flying-time inland rather than Gotham which is located much closer to the East coast.

The plane landed for an hour on a runway just in time to see some of the American Heroes in skintight costumes take-down someone who was trying to hurt others by destroying the airport.

The plane re-fueled and took off for Gotham as soon as it was able.

Customs took me an hour or more to get through, so by the time I'd gotten to the main terminal, I was exhausted.

Inuyasha never quite taxed me like this.

He taxed my patience.

He taxed my endurance.

But he never taxed my ability to deal with customs official, who were only too interested in my baggage.

Inuyasha just went into it. For Ramen.

Not my underwear.

By the time I'd left customs, I was at my wits-end. But I took a minute to re-settle myself, using a meditation technique that Miroku taught me.

It worked, I was now capable of handling a conversation without the glaring flames of wrath and vengeance wreaking down upon whatever helpless soul got in my path.

I was met by two people who knew my father, one Alfred Pennyworth, an older gentleman, English who was the Butler to the Wayne family, whom my father had been taken in by when he was a youngster. The other was a young man around my age with seemingly Feudal manners. Fortunately, dealing with Sesshoumaru and various other Feudal Lords and Ladies had made me capable of dealing with his type, so I wasn't put off by his mannerisms.

He was polite to be sure, and he understood that although I spoke passable English, I was by no means entirely fluent.

And he spoke fluent Japanese.

The question became: why did he speak of my father in the present-tense, when to me and my direct family's knowledge, my father- Richard Greyson, had been dead for several years?

 **TBC...**


	2. Reactions

Great Man, Revealed: Chapter 2

Reactions

* * *

((Kagome POV))

"What can you tell me about my dad?" I asked Alfred through Damian. We were seated in the drawing room, it was laced with subtly opulence, but had a delightful homey feel.

"He was always an outgoing boy; he was raised in the circus, part of a trapeze act. He and his parents were 'The Flying Greyson's'." There was a nostalgic look in Alfred's eyes as Damian translated.

Damian Wayne sat very near me, and although I stated my dislike for sitting so closely, he had merely given me a raised eyebrow reminiscent of Sesshoumaru and when I tried to move, got right back into my space.

There was a call in the front of the house, someone asking for Alfred, Damian coerced Alfred to continue the story. I was a guest, and I came before the loud-mouthed female. At least that was what Damian told me.

I didn't quite believe him.

"Master Wayne had attended the circus that night and was witness to the accident."

I leaned forward, intrigued., Damian was an excellent translator and Alfred was a magnificent story-teller. "What accident?" I asked, in my accented English.

"Master Dick's parents were swinging through the air when the nuts holding the trapeze they were hanging from came off and they fell. It was later discovered, that Haley's Circus, like many businesses in Gotham were being targeted by a 'Protection Racket' and when the Circus refused to pay, and 'accident' happened."

I leaned backwards. I knew it had to be something bad even before Alfred and Damian had told me.

"Is that why my father become a police officer?"

"After school and college, yes. Master Dick didn't want anyone to go through the loss of their parents the way he did..."

"You liked him a lot?" I asked the room in general.

"Still do!" Came the peppy-voice of a young woman, only a year or so older than me. "Dick is amazing, he still does gymnast-tics..."

She paused, looking at Damian.

I turned to face him.

"...What did she say?" I had understood most of her fast spoken English, but I needed clarification. The way she spoke made it seem very likely that my father, Richard "Dick" Greyson was still alive.

Alfred leaned forward, placing a hand on mine, he had the air of someone about to break something hard. "Miss, I understand you know him to be gone..."

I looked at Alfred, my breathing grew fast, faster. There was a ringing in my ears.

"Is or is not my father, Richard Greyson, dead?" I asked in my stilted English.

A voice from behind me spoke up; "No, but he will wish he was..."

All I heard was 'No'. The rest of the words bled together as I focused on one phrase, over and over in my mind. My father, Richard Greyson, the Great Man whom I'd admired and adored from afar; was not dead. My vision went white.

* * *

((Bruce/Batman POV))

Dick had a lot to answer for.

Damian supported Kagome easily, leaning her head against his shoulder, unrolling her sleeves and slapping her wrists.

Alfred went for the smelling salts, and Stephanie, she was sent into the kitchen for ice-water.

Kagome looked like her father. I knew from pictures that she had his kind eyes and from the video's over the years that Dick had saved, that Kagome was an outgoing, fun-loving girl with kind tendencies. She got Dick's hair too- the wavy mess that he pulled back into a ponytail in order to tame it.

What concerned me was her history of illnesses. Clearly Kagome was a fit young woman, but there had to be another reason why a licensed Physician would have such diagnoses for Dick's daughter.

"Was that really the best way to break the news Father?" Damian asked me.

"Best she hears it from us now rather than a reporter or bureaucrat later..." I moved to see her more clearly, she was tanned, and she had calluses on her hands much like Queen did. What was a sick young woman such as she doing practicing archery so much that obvious Calluses had formed?

Damian nodded, clearly remembering the party that was going to be held here at the manor tomorrow night.

* * *

((Damian POV))

I leaned Kagome, my Beloved, against my shoulder in order to support her. And although I was greatly concerned about her fainting spell, I was more concerned about the fact that she had indirectly lied.

She was toned. Extremely toned.

Her arms were tight, and her legs, though encased in leggings and a skirt, were also nicely muscled. More nicely muscled than one should have for being as sick as she'd been.

We had her medical records. Dick and the Butler had been through them first, and I'd only glanced at them, but there were several illnesses that Kagome had been diagnosed with and then been dismissed of. Father must have been through them as well as he was looking at her through Batman's eyes.

The Doctor in charge of her case was a Dr. J. Inen Ji; and I thought it was extremely odd that Kagome was diagnosed with Strep Throat and then three weeks later she was diagnosed with Narcolepsy. However, the Doctor was a well noted Physician and although the instances of her illnesses were suspicious, the stress of the day and her history of illness made me more concerned.

* * *

((Alfred POV))

The smelling salts did the trick and she jerked away from them, nearly hitting her head against Master Damian.

It took her a moment to orient herself, but when she did- her eyes which were normally clear grey-blue, had hardened into granite.

There was a flame flickering in her eyes, and to be honest, it drew me closer to her.

"Master Dick, Richard Greyson, your father, as you know was a deep cover Detective."

Master Bruce translated this time.

Miss Kagome interrupted myself and Master Bruce and spoke in careful English. "He died. Katana went underneath the ribcage, through the Pericardium through the second ventricle, nicking the carotid and bled out." Her voice was clipped; had she been related to Superman, her eyes would have been glowing red with repressed ocular blasts.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

"I was taken to the hospital, and after I awoke, was told I'd been through twenty-three hours of surgery; but that I'd been in a coma for nine-months. My commanding officer and the Attorney General came in person for my report. We put sixteen Yakuza districts down; but at the cost of my wife and children thinking I was dead." I said in Japanese.

Granite eyes turned to look at me, and I saw my daughter awake for the first time since she was born.

I'd met with Stephanie in the kitchen as she flustered about looking for a glass to get ice-water into. I opened a cupboard and pulled out one of the glasses and filled it; repeating my action, she silently followed me into the drawing room.

I handed the glass of ice-water to my daughter and she mechanically took it.

I could almost feel her brain calculating, sorting, filing.

"Jii-san knew, didn't he...?"

"He came here to bring my body back; but it wasn't safe yet, and I was still in a coma. He's the one who decided that you and Souta shouldn't know."

"When was Mama told...?"

"After I woke up and the Yakuza were put down."

Kagome nodded.

I was waiting for her to toss the water into my face, or for her to clench the glass so hard it broke, or for her to smash the entire thing to the floor.

"Your mother encouraged you to find my grave, didn't she?"

Kagome stood suddenly; pulling away from Damian, whom had seated himself far too close to my daughter for my liking. Her face was blank; Question could have taken tips from her.

She was facing the window when she spoke, calmly. Too Calmly.

"Were you ever going to tell Souta or I, if I hadn't come here?"

"I was at your graduation."

"That was NOT what this one asked."

Crud. Old-old speak; not good.

"Were you, my father and sire, possibly ever going to tell this one, his only daughter, that his death was a fabrication?"

"When you were well enough, yes."

She turned suddenly to me, her expression confounded.

"So possibly never?"

Her illnesses were concerning, but her toned body was an indicator that my eldest had been leading a Very Fit life, and that she'd been lying.

"Or always." I acquiesced.

A ringing pierced the room and the awkward situation. After it rang twice, Kagome looked at the room in general.

"Will you Answer your phone?!" she demanded any of us in her understandable yet passable English.

"It's not any of our phone." Stephanie answered, like one would talk to an insane person.

A troubled look crossed Kagome's face as she crossed to where she'd set her purse. She filed through it for a moment before muttering in recognition pulling out a teal-blue phone with a red 'flame' dangling from a keychain.

Was this her first phone? Why didn't she know about her cell-phone? Did she forget she owned one? All these thoughts passed through my head.

"Moshi-moshi?" She asked slowly.

A voice on the other end berated her, calling her the Japanese equivalent of a Wench; had the bearer of that voice been in the room, he'd be holding his broken nose, doubled over in pain.

Kagome quickly let out an exclamation to the person on the other end of the phone that was nearly physically and anatomically impossible.

* * *

((Stephanie/Spoiler/Bat-Girl POV))

At least she's inventive.

I looked at Dick as he took in his teenaged daughter. She was pretty, but there was something about her that seemed brighter.

I guess it was the reason that Bruce took Dick in when he was a kid...

To think that technically Bruce is now a Granddad...

That thought sent me into a bevy of hacking to hide incredulous look on my face; I would tell it to Tim later, when he got back from being with the Titans.

The... Titans. Ah Darn it! Kor'iander was going to come near Gotham to meet up with Dick tonight! How was I supposed to stop an Alien Princess from meeting up with her ex-boyfriend?!

* * *

((Damian/Robin POV))

I saw the eggplant-batgirl dart from the room in a slight panic and it drew an eyebrow upward from me.

Whatever it was did not concern me however, since Kagome- my Beloved- was threatening the person on the other end of the phone with inventive bodily mutilation. I would have to remember some of those, they were good.

* * *

((Kagome POV))

Jaken was going to die a very painfully burning death by purification. Of this I knew for fact.

He had demanded where I was and what I was doing wherever I was.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo had come after my final trip back to my time. It was hard seeing Shippo all grown up, but Sesshoumaru was more of a shock.

He was the head of an organization that Had had ties to the Yakuza. I had found out before I left for Gotham that it was Sesshoumaru that had given the information to my Father anonymously on how to take out the refuse that was soiling his reputation and plaguing his corporation.

It had been this that made me make up my mind to see my supposed 'late' father's grave.

I had had to laugh at myself; in this day and age there was No Way that Sesshoumaru was going to soil his hands by disposing of the Yakuza without killing them. Of Course Sesshoumaru would have had someone close to another that he'd trusted dismantle the scum in his company.

Now, I wasn't so much concerned that Sesshoumaru had known my father was alive (because honestly, it was just like Sesshoumaru to keep the information to himself)- I was irritated however that Jaken hadn't shown up at the airport to escort me to my father's 'family'. And by at the airport- I mean Tokyo International Airport (Haneda) out of Ōta.

After I hung up on the tirade I could feel Jaken stoking, I hung up; feeling justified in doing so. Sesshoumaru would most likely have his PA call back later, after he kicked Jaken's head in.

But this whole issue with my father, the Great Man Once Thought Dead (why did I mentally Capitalize that phrase?) was troubling. How was I supposed to react to him?

Was he holding back because of not knowing me? Was he giving me my space because he thought I was going to jump down his throat and make his intestines into a sweater?

So I did what I always have done: I let my heart guide me.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

I was relieved when she hung up on the rude person on the other end of the call.

I wanted to demand who the person was that insulted my little girl- but I don't really know her. I don't know her favorite food, I don't know what she thinks about (shudder) boys, or fashion, or technology or (shudder) boys or (cringe) The Family (when did I start thinking of it in terms of Capitals?) or what she thought of me.

So it came as a surprise and a pleasant shock when she walked right up to me, phone still held in one hand and gave me a deep hug, murmuring:

"Otou-san"

 **TBC...**


	3. Demise plotting

_Keep the faith everyone! None of my fics are abandoned!_

 _I had to re-upload most of my works when my computer crashed!_

 _So- This is just a short chapter, but I know you'll appreciate it!_

 _~JoW_

* * *

((Kagome POV))

It didn't take the room long to breathe a sigh of relief.

The fact that the whole room did made me smile a bit on the inside. Especially since I was still going to get back at my father for coercing Kaa-san and Jii-san to let me think he was dead.

That was when my phone rang again.

I pulled back from my father, his scent was always comforting, and now I knew what his hugs felt like so it was an even better experience.

* * *

((Bruce/Batman POV))

When she pulled back from Dick, I knew all was forgiven, at least mostly.

Having mostly raised boys; girls were still somewhat of a mystery to me.

Her phone rang and from where I was standing I could see the screen. The Kanji on the screen echoed the ring as a 'Groan' sounded with a picture of a young man with chestnut colored hair.

Kagome pulled back from Dick's arms slightly to answer it.

When she looked at the screen, she groaned.

So that was it.

* * *

((Damian/Robin POV))

Father gave me a look just before my Beloved answered her mobile phone.

I heard her groan, take a second to orient herself and put a fake smile on her face.

The kind of smile that Father wears at parties and that he's had me wear to those events as well.

Her phone conversation had me tightening up.

The male on the other side of the conversation was trying his hardest to patronize Kagome as well as ask her out on a date.

I stood up from the couch and approached Kagome, tapping her on the shoulder. I muttered a quiet: "Allow me…"

But she just pushed me away and stepped to the side as well.

Then we understood her shriek of: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN GOTHAM TO ASK MY FATHER TO MARRY ME?!"

Then she spoke in a tight tone that reminded me of father fighting the urge to smash someone's face in.

"Who did you speak to?"

She had moved in front of the window again and was holding the moulding tightly. Very tightly it turns out as her grip became so tight she splintered part of it but didn't notice.

She suddenly stared at her phone in disbelief as apparently, the person on the other end: 'Groan' had hung up on her.

With great care, she set her phone down. Turned to face the rest of us, with a sickly sweet 'happy' sugary smile on her face that would have made the Joker giggle, and left the room gracefully.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

We followed her to the yard at a distance where she opened the gardeners shed, removed some gardening/landscaping implements, and tore open a patch of earth in a sunny area quite viciously.

Her skirt and leggings, arms and face soon bore large traces of dirt, grass and other such things that one would find while digging up an area of lawn.

It took her a good twenty minutes to get her temper to a level where was able to converse with the rest of humanity.

I was glad the Ivy wasn't here to witness this, because she would have ripped Kagome a new one and then she would have gotten even with her, despite Kagome having been a 'Shrine Maiden/Miko' and "in tune" with the earth, if Ivy found out… well- I wouldn't have a daughter any more.

"Is there something I should know Kagome?" I asked her, just a hint of humor in my tone.

She snapped her head to glare at me and I would swear to everyone I know, that she had actual flames surrounding her.

She pushed her hands deeper into the soil they were embedded in and breathed slowly for a full minute before answering me.

* * *

((Bruce/Batman POV))

Kagome, was a level of mad I haven't encountered since finding out that Raz had set Metas loose in my city and then encouraged the Justice League to remove them. I looked around the grounds as Kagome centered herself and was startled to see just how green and bright everything was.

I've been down in the Cave for too long if the colors of the yard/garden were looking brighter and more colorful.

As soon as she'd centered herself, she stood, ignoring the dirt and garden debris that littered her person and allowed herself to explain her anger.

"My so-called 'Dear Friends' Eri, Ayumi and Yuka have brought it upon themselves since we were in middle-school together that my love life has needed great help… They decided as a group that a young man, by the name of Hojo, Akitoki; a fellow classmate, was the perfect guy for me… They've set me up on dates with him, without my consent, they've orchestrated letters and "meet-cutes" …The list is longer than my hand in TNR size twelve font…! End result: They've encouraged Hojo that I would agree to marry him! And they think that his 'talking to my father's grave-stone' will free my inhibitions about the match and 'we'll live happily ever after'! She sing-songed that last bit.

"You don't believe in "Happily Ever After's?" Dick asked his daughter.

She looked him right in the eye and said categorically "No; Anybody who does is selling something."

* * *

 _A/N: I know- kind of a harsh view for Kagome to have- but she's been betrayed so often by Inuyasha..._

 _And she's going over very recent emotional upheaval while planning the theoretical demise of Hojo's romantic interest and planning something almost diabolical for her father..._

 _Keep in mind that she has no idea who they are when night falls... Although I'm pretty certain that it's Red Robin who she is going to encounter first... while he's in the mask... And HE hasn't met her... yet. (Cue diabolical laughter: Ho-hohohohoho! [it's more feminine sounding...})_

 _Laterz!_

 _JoWashington_


	4. Mini-Road Trip

Great Man, Revealed: Chapter 4

Mini-Road Trip

* * *

((Kagome's POV))

Kagome had made the mistake of going into the city without telling her father or Mr. Pennyworth. Not a mistake she would make again. An idiot sidekick and her demented clown had run Kagome off the road while she was in one of Mr. Wayne's cars (which she had been told she'd be free to use during her stay).

She snarled to herself as she pulled a 'winch' from the trunk. She hooked it around the base of a nearby telephone pole and to the rear axle. Her hands and bright blue tights were covered now in dirt and oil; great. She used the winch to little effect and was trying to push the car further up onto the road as it was still tilted nose-down into the drainage ditch.

She heard a flutter above her and then a slight thump behind her, if she hadn't dealt with Inuyasha and Naraku and all the battles in-between, there was no way she would have heard it. As it was she spun around her hands in a defensive position in front of her face and throat.

"Hey now! I'm one of the good ones!" The male said. He was dressed in tight clothing in red and black with western bandoliers crossed across his chest, which was emblazoned on the left side with a bright yellow R on a round field of black. "Red Robin." He introduced himself, putting a hand out.

"K. Higurashi…" She said, placing a hand in his to return his western handshake.

* * *

((Red Robin/Tim Drake POV))

Kay was an interesting girl for sure. She hadn't freaked when Joker and Harley had run her off the road, but Batman had had me go back and give her help. I'll find out why later.

She was no damsel in distress, she had tried to use a winch to guide her car back onto the road, and had attempted to push it backwards.

"Let me help you…" I offered her/told her.

"Kagome is that you?!" There was a call from a distance behind her car; well- B's car. Why was she driving a car of B's?

She released my hand, swearing, before darting into the car, and returning with three things: large cargo pants, sunglasses and a red sweatshirt with a dog snarling on the front of it.

"PLEASE put this on?!" She demanded of me as she pushed the sunglasses over my domino mask. It was still early evening, so the Sunglasses were good; especially against the glare of the sunset against the windows of the skyscrapers and the opposing store-fronts.

It took me less than a minute to do so, shoving my gloves into my bandoliers.

"Kagome is that you?" It was a young man around our age with red-brown hair, brown eyes and a personality that had me twitching, making me want to reach for a batarang.

I quickly planted face-myself into the dirt.

Kay- as it turned out was the first initial of her name; which was Kagome, interesting name… Kagome's eyes widened at me, silently asking if I was crazy.

"Kagome, that was not cool! Maybe I sniggered, but I didn't trip you!" I griped as I pushed myself to my feet to face that person Kagome was dreading.

Luckily she took the hint.

"Ha! Serves you right!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"C'mere darlin' let me give you a hug…!" I declared in the worst southern accent I could utter as I approached her.

"No Way!" She shrieked, darting up the embankment and into the car behind the wheel.

"Kagome?" The man asked again.

While both were distracted, I pulled out a grappling hook and attached it to the front axle before launching it at the telephone pole that the winch was connected to. The grappling hook could lift around 500 pounds which I was hoping would allow for the weight of the engine, allowing Kagome to use the rear-ward momentum of the car's acceleration and myself at the hood of the car, to get it back over the embankment, otherwise, I'd have to call either for a tow from TTT (Tower-Trumble-Transportation services) or get a call to Nightwing, who would give us a pull back over the embankment with the help of the Batmobile, which would not Ever happen.

* * *

((3rd Person POV))

In the end, all it took was a nudge from Red Robin to get Kagome to coerce Hojo into helping them push the car back over the edge of the embankment with Kagome in the Driver's seat revving the engine in reverse to allow for easier movement of the car.

There was the prerequisite awkward silence after the cheering over the car had ended, when Hojo left to get cleaned up after a 'I look forward to meeting your father later Higurashi-san!'.

Kagome, who'd been leaning back into the doorframe of the driver's side of the car merely groaned and tapped her head in a gently punishing maneuver against the hood of the car.

"There's a back-story here I don't get, but that's fine." Red-Robin said with a shrug.

Kagome shook her head in exasperation and retrieved the shopping bag from her earlier spontaneous purchase of male clothing and held it out to Red-Robin.

"You probably need to get back on patrol, correct? Thank you So much for your help…"

Red Robin grinned, eyes crinkling behind the provided shades and under his mask; "To be honest, it was interesting. I don't think I've had to deal with a Damsel in Distress as capable as you."

Kagome flushed and turned around as he changed, allowing him to keep his identity secret, just in case he had a birthmark or something he kept hidden in his Hero clothing.

She walked to the telephone pole and removed the grappling hook and got on her hands and knees to remove the grappling motor from its place around the front axle of Mr. Wayne's car.

When she stood up again, she traded the grappling hook with the shopping bag and gave Red Robin a kiss on the cheek in thanks before he could get away into the all concealing shadows.

Kagome got behind the wheel of the car, depositing the shopping bag of muddy male clothing in the foot-well. When she looked over the dash of the car she noted that Red Robin was gone; most likely to continue his patrol of Gotham.

Shrugging, Kagome put the car into Drive from Neutral, and eased the car away from the embankment back towards the outskirts of Gotham where she was staying with Mr. Wayne, Alfred, her Father Sick Greyson and the Young Man who was intent on getting into her personal space and called her Beloved.

She pulled into the drive of Wayne Manor and from there into the garage where she was met with the men from Wayne Manor whom she'd encountered during her stay in Gotham, plus the young woman from earlier and a woman with, orange(?) skin and glorious locks of red-brown hair in curls and sweeps.

"And what do you call this then?" Mr. Wayne asked gesturing to the car and it's muddy front end as soon as she'd turned off and exited the car.

She looked at the car, which was undamaged, excluding the mud.

It had been a long evening for her, and the looks she was garnering were not making it any easier for her.

"It appears to be a mixture of a liquid, possibly water and an earth-like substance mimicking the form of mud!" she exclaimed.

The way she said it however, could have come across better she supposed as she was suddenly pulled into Mr. Wayne's arms and was quickly deposited into the arms of her father as the orange skinned woman stepped forward.

"Am I missing something? It's just mud." Kagome asked from the relative safety of her father's arms.

The atmosphere was incredibly tense; she would have probably needed the Wind Scar to cut through it.

As her father edged her behind him, Kagome took that moment to go for the hose and the orange (orange skin? Really?) skinned woman stepped forward and her fist glowed bright green.

A twist of the handle released the water into the hose, and using the high pressure setting, Kagome rinsed the mud off the car and down the drain in the center of the garage.

A squeak of the hose water being turned off had the others in the garage turning to her.

"Yeah, just mud!" Kagome declared. "An idiot side-kick and her demented clown ran me off the road. Red Robin helped me back onto the road and I drove back here. Why did everybody flip out?"

"Kagome, there's something you need to know about Gotham…" Mr. Wayne started with.

* * *

TBC!


	5. Start Hunting a Wolf

Apologies for the wait: I'm Baaack!

-JoWashington

P.S. I own nothing but the plot- the respective characters are owned by their creators!

* * *

((Kagome POV))

The way my father dragged me off to the side reminded me eerily of Inuyasha's tendencies; and in the vigilantes of the Bat-Clan- who, I looked up on my way over to the States, and in the orange girl with the green glowing hands. The brief history that Sesshoumaru provided me with, recent history of superheroes over the past 60 years, meant that either my paternally adopted family had close ties to them or-

My phone rang.

It was Ayame, Kouga's mate.

I answered it, ignoring my immediate family and supposed extended family.

Ayame didn't quibble.

"Kagome- Hakkaku's gone feral. He's in Gotham."

Now I focused on the phone, turning my back to the others in the garage.

"How long ago?"

"Kouga tracked him there two months ago, you remember how he used to be… Open and friendly… Now-"

At a fast clip, I walked inside; some people would have said I ran inside.

"Who was he working with?"

"That's just it. Kouga's sources revealed nothing; and Kouga's a PI… Hakaku been weird these last several months- before he moved to Gotham completely."

Now I raced to my satchel. I was the wolf tribe's adopted sister. I couldn't not help. I opened it, pulling out a thick four-inch binder.

In my peripherals, I noted that my father and the others followed me inside, all had concerned looks on their faces.

"What are his symptoms?" I asked, shortly.

Ayame didn't prevaricate. "Disorientation, paranoia, Night Terrors…"

"Did Jinenji consult?"

"Jinenji said it was due to a natural fauna found in the States."

* * *

((Damian/Robin POV))

When my Beloved ran inside, I and the others followed quickly. Whomever Kagome was speaking with, this was an important call. Her body language was taut, ready for action.

When Star-Alien-Girl showed up, I saw the tenseness in Dick's shoulders. This was Not a good time for her to be here.

My Beloved was here now, this was Not the time to re-spark an old romance!

Apparently, Dick had agreed.

But here we were now, following my Beloved back into the house where she'd left her satchel from earlier.

She Pulled out a thick binder, and was flipping through the laminated pages at a rapid pace. As she flipped past pages, I noted several pictures of Batman's Rogues Gallery; and if I saw it, then Father and Dick definitely saw it as well, as they were standing closest to her.

She Knew about Gotham's Rogues.

That was when I heard her ask about someone's symptoms, and J Inen Ji. The Doctor who had diagnosed my Beloved with the varying illnesses and fatal diseases.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

Kagome Greyson, my daughter, knew something.

That was for certain.

What she'd said earlier implicated Clayface and had made the tension in the garage rise- but she'd made it out to be simple snark and sarcasm.

Now, it was unclear what precisely she'd meant.

Her Binder full of B's Rogues Gallery. Her Laminated papers about Gotham's Rogues, their profiles, their likes/dislikes, and motives were thorough.

She'd ended up on the page with the title: 'Dr. Jonathan Crane PhD= The Scarecrow'. She'd inked: "Total Wierdo" next to it in Kanji.

Clearly there was more I didn't know about my daughter than I first thought. Kagome certainly knew more than she was telling any of us.

She pulled an ornate hand mirror form the satchel and tapped it twice; apparently no longer concerned about the rest of us.

This left me with several questions.

The start of my interrogation included: 'What was my daughter doing' and 'What exactly did she know?'

* * *

((Koriand'r/Starfire POV))

The young girl was very fit.

She bore some resemblance to the Men of Gotham, but she looked more like Dick.

However, she was new to Gotham.

I have been in Gotham many times and each time Batman did not like me being in his city.

Who was this girl that she did not blink at my powers and she did not question my presence when I was surrounded with civilians?

Her language was Japanese- this I knew with thanks to Beast Boy and his love of their animation. But the kiss of language did not pass on the knowledge obtained after it was given and taken. Thus, the many years since I kissed Robin, now Nightwing, and this young girl speaking the language.

I would have to kiss her to understand, however- I was unsure as to how the Men of Gotham would react to such a maneuver.

That was when she pulled out a mirror. It was similar to Raven's soul mirror in looks, and quite pretty.

But I did not understand the purpose of the mirror especially when she set it on the floor. What good does a hand mirror do when it is set on the floor?

My silent query went unanswered when a colorless woman was projected. She was scant inches shorter than the girl.

* * *

((Bruce/Bartman POV))

"~Hello Kagome-Sama. You want to know where the wolf is, correct?~"

Who was this woman calling Kagome 'Lady'?

"Yes, Kanna, track his last coordinates and correlate with the last areas that Jonathan Crane -PhD in Psychology and Masters in Creepology with a minor in psychosis- was located according to police logs."

Dick's daughter was quite verbose, and she knew an awful lot about tracking baddies.

"~His last location was the Port of Gotham.~" Then this Kanna person brought up a map of Gotham and pointed several areas with little Jack O'Lanterns. "~I've accessed CCTVs and ATM cameras. Kagome-sama… He's hunting.~"

The pure Japanese spoken didn't fool me. Someone or something was coming after/for Kagome, and 'he' was hunting her.

"We can keep her safe." I interrupted in Japanese. The two communicating through the mirror looked at me; Kagome in surprise and 'Kanna' in general apathy.

"~Good, there are people who would hurt her for what she has accomplished.~" She turned back to Dick's daughter. "~Kagura stated that there were several changes in the weather that are exceedingly unnatural; Jinenji suggested to use some of the plants he sent you.~"

Kagome frowned. "No plant can affect the weather Kanna…"

~"To draw him out Kagome-sama."~

A grin passed across Kagome's face. "Let's give him something to chase then… Kanna, tell Kouga and Ginta that I'll need some back-up, but for them to stay downwind."

~"I will do so Kagome-sama."~ And the mirror shut-off.

* * *

((Kagome POV))

I looked at the people surrounding me. Boy did I step into it big-time.

There was no way that I could let Any of Them accompany me, and the chance was slim to none that I would be allowed to leave to bring my friend back to himself.

I had to think this through: Okay, he was obviously out of his gourd. Wolves like to stay in open areas, keeping the kill-zones open, but with an area to den in.

Port of Gotham was near a water-source, that meant that in some respects, Hakaku was trying to keep some semblance of home, like the Den in Sengoku Jidai behind the waterfall.

Kanna suggested plants, and wolves tend to eat carnivorously, being apex predators, but also they ate berries.

I mentally went through the plants the Jinenji had sent me; none of which I had here, I would have to find something on the outskirts of Gotham…

I brought out my cellphone and called Kouga.

"Where did he live before this stint?" I asked without preamble.

"Outskirts of Gotham, near this weird Greek-temple place that's been abandoned. Look, I'm on a job that I can't abandon unfortunately; can I call you in four hours?"

"Done." I agreed.

He and I hung up at the same time.

After I put my phone back in my purse, I looked up at my estranged-previously-thought-dead-father and his cohorts.

All of whom, including the orange woman (seriously, why was she orange and why wasn't she at least trying to disguise herself?!) were looking/glaring at me.

It was the orange woman who spoke.

"It is my hope that you do not intend to go alone."

"Are you kidding?" I retorted, "of Course I'm Not Going Alone!" But it wasn't as if I could call Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru for back-up, and Kirara wasn't a good idea either. With my luck she and I would get captured and then she would be experimented upon, or worse- I could get married.

* * *

((Tim/Red Robin POV))

I saw Dick's daughter look around the room, but it appeared that all she saw was a police officer that had just gotten his long-lost daughter back, and a bunch of elite rich snobs with family issues.

I decided to speak up.

"Bruce, do you think Commissioner Gordon would be able to contact the Bat-Clan and have them help her?"

I saw Bruce look at me with his face nearly unreadable besides his rich-boy family driven persona. It was approval, that was rare; but not unwelcome.

I knew that every single person who had been part of the clan would be on the top of the Police Headquarters tonight, en-masse to work with Dick's daughter, Kagome. Wouldn't that go swimmingly….!

* * *

((Kagome POV))

I looked at one of the young men that was part of the Wayne clan. He was about my age, I liked the look of him; he reminded me of the person who helped me earlier this evening with the car and the Hojo dilemma.

"You." I announced. "Make good sense; you're going to play Devil's Advocate and pretend to be my boyfriend and blah-blah-blib while Mister Wayne, Grand-dad, whatever… is going to contact this Commissioner Gordon and help me get things done; otherwise, we'll do things my way. My way tends to be more…. Intense."

* * *

((Damian/Robin POV))

It was an interesting threat that my Beloved delivered. On one hand, having the Pretender be her pretend boyfriend was aggravating, but on the other, it could potentially pave the way to my being with my Beloved for the rest of our lives.

"Once Father contacts the Commissioner, what is it that you plan on doing?"

My Beloved looked at me. "I have to have a plan?" She asked, she was innocently looking at me. Zero guile was inflected in her voice, her face, her mannerisms or her body. She was going to be the death of me; I knew it.

"I have a plan;" she stated calming myself and the other men and the female orange alien in the room. "You won't like it, but it is a plan."

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

"You're right; I don't like this plan at All!" I declared to my daughter.

Here I was on the roof of the Police Headquarters with Commissioner Gordon, with Barbara, and Bruce and Damien.

This was Not how it was supposed to turn out. Batman, or Damien or I were supposed to be the ones to meet with her on behalf of the Commissioner and then we were to help her take down 'a wolf'. I was not pleased with this description.

 ** _TBC!_**

* * *

Sorry about the delay, everyone.

Life got weird and then stupid and then my niece was born and only after a couple months (and paying taxes) did it somewhat go back to normal.

Also, I got a new computer, so that makes my life and my writing so much easier…. But I did have to download my works (twice) to my new Comp as it didn't like them.

So, if all goes well- I'll add new chapters to all my stories within the next couple months! Sorry about the wait again!


	6. The meeting

Great Man, Revealed Chapter 6

As always with this fic, the line breaks indicate different points of view between the characters. ~JoWashington

* * *

((Koriand'r/Starfire POV))

When Spoiler had come back to the Tower, I was elated. I had planned many surprises for Dick; I had also found a way for the Tart of Gladness to be edible for humans, so I was eager for him to taste it.

But when Spoiler had asked me to stay away, for all the Titans to stay away from Gotham I was disappointed. Red Robin was looking curiously at Spoiler, and she had dragged him off to the all-encompassing-shadows to speak. It was something that none of we Titans had been able to master.

Red Robin had unfortunately agreed with Spoiler and added that if anyone attempted to come to Gotham before his or Nightwing's say-so, that there would be dire consequences.

Unfortunately, my Tart of Gladness would not last that long; at most it would have three days.

* * *

((Tim/Red Robin POV))

I warned the Titans, I especially warned Koriand'r. Dick did Not Need an ex-girlfriend around his daughter.

If she took my meaning, then all would be well- But Tamaraneans tended to march to the beat of their own drum; and I mentally began tallying what I knew about Tamaraneans and their abilities, in order to remind her that you don't mess about in the City of The Bat.

I turned back to Stephanie/Spoiler/Bat-Girl and nodded to her.

She nodded back understanding that she was going to keep an eye on Star-Fire, while I returned to Gotham to deal with whatever was happening with Dick. Last I heard, a lost-relative was 'Coming For Him'. The Capitols in his sentence, when he'd mentioned it to me, had made me laugh.

I prepped my things to return to Gotham. Who knew just how long I was going to be there.

* * *

Spoiler's and my warning didn't take as well as we hoped.

When I arrived in Gotham, after finally tying up the loose ends in Jump and promising Bart that I would play his newest video game with him when I got back; I arrived just early enough to get in a round of Patrol.

When I was out and about, Batman, Robin and Nightwing were chasing down the Joker and Harley Quinn. When the dastardly duo had run a somewhat familiar car off the road, I heard Nightwing snarl and heard his motorcycle rev.

That was when Batman reminded Nightwing why they were after Joker and Harley. So, apparently, I was ordered to help the civilian instead.

After helping the young woman, Kagome, who had apparently been driving one of 'B's Cars. I headed back to the Cave where-upon I was greeted by the others and was given the 411 on Kagome Greyson.

So, after getting the 411; I found that Koriand'r had gone against my orders/heavily worded request and was in Gotham.

I may be the Tidy-Robin, but my training methods are Machiavellian according to Kon and Bart. I mentally shrugged.

This whole thing of dealing with Dick's daughter and terrifying/ mentally scarring Star-Fire in training was going to be interesting.

* * *

((Kagome POV))

It took only a few phone calls to get the ball rolling in the direction I needed it to. It took three hours before I was able to take the dodecahedron and round its corners until it was somewhat ball shaped and didn't send the conversation/discussion of terms we were having about the whole Hakkaku issue.

Both father and Mister Wayne disagreed with several of my ideas which were solid. Because I'd done similar with Sango or Miroku or even Hachi and Shippo in the past. But they almost acted like Inuyasha; it had to be their way or not at all. But I knew a few tricks that made them edge over to my side of the fence.

How did it go in that one movie that Yuka, Aymui and Eri made me watch? 'A man may be the head, but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants.' Well, this woman was working with a crick, so it made turning the head harder than it had been in the past.

So now here we were:

On the roof of the Police Headquarters with 'the Bat-Signal' (or so I'm told) Lighting up the overcast Night-Sky.

I knew from experience with Inuyasha that a 'pack' our group in particular, can have a 'territory' covering at the very least one-hundred miles. So what did that mean for Hakakku?

I mentally went over what I knew about wolves again as I waited with my father, Mister Wayne, Commissioner Gordon and Damien.

Wolves were pack animals, they were hardy. Depending on pack size their territory could range anywhere from 80 to 1,200 square miles.

But with only one wolf, that would be severely less. Especially if he was as paranoid as Kouga suspected.

"Hey Sis!" I heard Kouga call behind me as he walked from the stairwell towards the Wayne-Clan and the Commissioner.

"What do you want Ookami?" Commissioner Gordon asked, more-like demanded.

"No need to get in a huff Commish. Kagome here is my little sister through adoption. I'm here to help."

I felt more than saw my father tense up.

"Right." I said drolly; "but you only started calling 'Me' Sister after you and Ayame got married."

"Yeah, she finally wore me down… Fireball." He said fondly. "So, who are we waiting for? The Signal's on but no-one's here…"

* * *

((Bruce/Batman POV))

'Oh, if only he knew…!' I thought to myself.

This was not the way I had originally planned on. The plan had involved Tim or myself suiting up and aiding Kagome Greyson with her 'investigation'; but at almost every step, she had a different idea in mind.

This was the one thing that the both of us planned on. Her waiting here with Dick and the Commissioner at least.

It only took me a look at Koriand'r to make her decide to go back to Jump City. This was Not something that someone outside the Family needed to be present for; especially one with powers. I still did not understand why Dick allowed his teammates to know who he was and that bled down to Tim. Now, practically everyone in the Justice League and its affiliates knew who was whom in the Bat-Clan.

Somewhere in the multi-universe, I was able to keep a lid on our identities…

But now here we were dealing with Dick's daughter and her need to get in the middle of things. Granted she knew a lot about Gotham, her binder of my Rogues proved that; but it didn't mean she knew How to deal with things here in Gotham.

Tim had given us the 411 on what happened to Kagome after Nightwing and I chased the Joker and Harley down; and her reactions were good.

But this situation was an unknown.

I had a plan in case Kagome was able to find and work with this 'Kouga' person. I didn't count on the 'adoption' thing he mentioned.

"Why do you say adopted?" I asked.

He shrugged under the short leather coat. He was wearing clothing that should have looked out of place. He was wearing a brand-new Brown Leather jacket, black and Grey tank-top, Black Jeans and brown loafers.

"Before he moved to the docks, right after I noticed his truly odd behavior, I noticed something weird about him, so I took a sample, he wasn't as far gone as he is now…"

Kouga Ookami reached into the folder he carried with him and handed a paper absolutely littered with scientific jargon to Kagome.

"As far as I can tell, it's an infection."

He handed another copy to me and one more to Gordon.

"Here's a Question:" I heard Tim speak up; Good he finally got here, and his technique is better. "Why hasn't anyone called Animal Control if I'm supposed to be looking for a Wolf?"

All eyes turned to Red Robin.

Good, Tim finally got here.

* * *

((Dick/Nightwing POV))

This Kouga person was getting on my nerves, I didn't like that whole 'adopted sister' thing.

Kagome Had- Has Family. She still has her Mom, brother, grandfather and Me… Now she also has the Wayne-clan. How did she get adopted by another family entirely?

Kagome looked Red Robin right in the eye and said: "Hakakku is not just a wolf…" She stepped closer, she was obviously wondering how much he knew. "He's a Demon. A Wolf-Demon, and one of the friendliest of the entire clan." I saw Kouga nod in confirmation when the others looked at him. "If he's as bad as Kouga says he is, I believe him."

Demon. I did Not see That Coming. I felt more than saw Bruce grimace. If we were dealing with a demon, we'd have to deal with Magic. That meant Zatanna or Constantine; not great.

I hate magic.

"Are you a wolf-demon too?" Gordon asked Kouga skeptically.

Kouga Ookami rolled his eyes: "Oh, yes. I'm hundreds of years old, I kidnapped Kagome, made to eat her but thought she smelled good and when she slapped me, I decided that I was going to marry her." He huffed at the Commissioner.

"Forgetting your promise to Ayame in the moment."

"Give me a break! She was like eight…! I said it to comfort her!"

"Well, you comforted her alright…" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "Last I heard she was heavily pregnant and it's all your fault."

"Yeah," he said goofily. "Twins… both girls." An extremely happy smile graced his face, thinking of his family.

He was no competition to my family; Direct or Extended. I don't know why I was so leery.

Red Robin turned to Kagome; "You know a Wolf Demon." He stated the question instead of asking it.

"I don't discriminate… Much." She said with a grin.

"Seconded!" Kouga chimed in. "Do you still scream when you see a spider or a wasp?"

Kagome spun and glared at him. "Wasps are Spies and you know it!" She declared. "Now, give!" She demanded, pulling the rest of the folder from his arm and into her waiting grasp.

* * *

((Tim/Red Robin POV))

I Leaned over Kagome Greyson's shoulder in order to better look at what she stole from Kouga.

In the folder were photos of a young man, around Kouga's age, most of his head was bald save for the spiked mohawk that was on the blonder side of grey. His outfits varied, but in every picture, he had a chain that attached to the front of his left shoulder, draped around his right-side and returned to the left shoulder and attached at the back.

In some of the photos, the older ones, there were pictures of him with others, Kagome was in one of them, Kouga in some and another young man with Grey short-cut hair and a black patch right at the widows' peak area in almost all of the others.

In the more recent photos, he looked drawn. His eyes had dark circles around them, and his clothes were even more of a mess then they had been in the older photos.

In the most recent photo, he was by the docks. Around the mouth, there was swelling and ulceration as well as the nose and he had what looked like a rash all along his exposed skin.

I had no idea what could have caused this, and I wasn't too keen to take on a paranoid wolf demon without some background information first.

* * *

tbc!


End file.
